


Detention

by JasonBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, EriSol - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Promise, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, good golly i forgot bout this, ill work on it at home today, schools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonBunny/pseuds/JasonBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has been coming late to sollux's class and ONLY sollux's classroom for the past half year. one day sollux finally fed up held eridan after class</p><p>little did he know that was going to be end of his normal life, but the start of a crazy relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be done until i either say it is oooor i can't write no more
> 
> it is based off of two things, this crokri fanfic where kankri is a teacher an cronus is a student. and it is also based off (mainly) of a role-play i am doing with a friend where i am eridan.
> 
> please do not hate me if it sucks guys
> 
> give feedback on what i could do for the next chapters and everything ok?

It was a boring busy day, the students were bristling around trying to get to their classrooms. The bell ringed and the classes filled up as the teacher, sollux captor top of his computer class. Tall lanky but handsome with great crazy hair, duel colored eyes which he hides behind crazy red and blue len glasses. Sollux captor stood up from behind his desk and started to take a role call. He slowly paced around the room until he stopped infront of a empty desk with a heavy sigh. The desk belonged to a current student who always finds a way to be late everyday, eridan ampora who is rich snobby, great ass that are always covered in skinny jeans. He is a major flirt and a tease to the captor but like he would ever admit that there are some nights he would dream of touching that choice ass. Shaking his head from the thought he sighed again and just marked him late as he went over to his desk and sat against it just waiting as he checked his watch. All the other students knew what was going down in a few minutes and they all just either talked along themselves or just watched the door. About 5 to 10 minutes later eridan strolled along through the door with a soft whistle having to fix his shirt and scarf as he just looked at sollux and grined while giving him a wink before he took a seat at his desk, a lot of the students all quickly looked at sollux to see what he would do. Sollux only sighed while rubbing his temple and moved around to sit at his desk as he just stared to pick up some paperwork. Without even looking up he spoke “eridan ampora come see me after school for detention” eridan was flabbergasted as he then huffed and shrugged as if he didn’t care. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, eridan had made it to all of his other classes on time but never sollux’s.

At the end of the day sollux was in his room again just grading papers while waiting for eridan. It wasn’t until about 20 minutes later when eridan came to the door and slowly came in with a starbucks hot chocolate. He stood in the middle of the room in front of sollus’s desk just shifting his weight foot from foot. Sollux only pointed at his desk which eridan listened only he sat in the desk next to the one the teacher pointed to. That seemed to have gotten on his nerve as he stopped what he was doing and set his pen down and stood up. Walking over to eridan he slammed his hands on the desk and leaned close with a deep unhappy frown "Diid you really go home, go to 2tarbuck2 then come back?" Eridan snickers as he shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. "Maybe~"

 that was about the last straw with him, sollux snapped the pencil he held in his hand but had to cool off, grabbing another pencil he just tried to get to work but not before giving eridan something to do. "ii want you two wriite a 10 paragraph e22ay on why you are alway2 late" eridan gave a eye roll as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, however as he made it seem like he was working he was really just drawing. content with the fact he thought eridan was working (stupid teacher you should of gotten up and looked) he went back to his own work, which took close to an hour close to the time eridan would have to leave (if he didnt walk or drive). sollux dropped the pencil and pushed the paper to the side, looking up he got out of the chair to walk over to the ampora "the fuck ii2 thii2?" blinking eridan stopped and looked up, grinning as he pushed the dick covered paper away "dicks wwhat else?" fumming he grabbed the paper and tore it in half "ii told you two wriite a e22ay!"

with a shrug eridan watched the paper get ripped "wwell i didnt do it" that ended up with solluxs hand grabbing the front of the students shirt and yanking him close enough their faces were a lnch apart "why the fuck do you never do what ii tell you two do? ii am your teacher you have two lii2ten two me" grinning eridan just licked his own lips alittle before he ran a hand along solluxs arm "a hot teacher wwho i like seein all angry an flustered" flabber gasted sollux let eridan go and took a step back as he collected his thoughts on what just happeend. once he realized he smirked "oh really? then maybe ii 2hould punii2h you then" the ampora couldnt help but to shiver as he rose a brow and gave a low purr "oh really? do showw me teach~"

 after that was said and done, sollux just grabbed eridan and yanked him close smashing their lips together as he closed his eyes. he knew deep in his gut he could get fired for this but he honesty didnt care, he wont admit it to himself or others but he always watched eridan and kept his eyes on the student. forcing the other to stand up he hoisted him up to set him on the table while he pressed between his legs. just groping and grabbing all along his body as eridan eagerly kissed back and leaned into the hands. breaking the kiss to get some breath eridan stared at sollux with his lips bruised and swollen up from the rough kiss. not even giving a shit he started to press kisses along solluxs neck until his hair was tugged and he was pulled away from it "oh no, iim iin charge an you are gettiing punii2hment"

**Author's Note:**

> this is not done yet  
> i started working on it again when i noticed i got kudos on it  
> ill work on it when i have more time today


End file.
